Fatherly Talk
by Kileam
Summary: Summer between sixth and seventh year, Draco has to tell his father something. HPDM Yaoi/death fic/Mpreg/OCs


Disclaimer; Don't own....dah!

Warning; Mention of HOMOsexuality, Mpreg and........yeah, whatever else.

AN; Yeah..I know, what the hell am I doing putting this up if I got other stuff to work on......bof, have fun reading anyways.

* * *

He entered his father's office and looked at the man sitting behind the desk, glasses perched on his nose as he was reading an important looking document. Taking in a deep breath, so as to not lose his cool and determination, he let it out before speaking.

"Father, I am homosexual," let out the fourteen-year-old, the words almost coming out too fast.

His father seemed to freeze, eyes stuck on one word before he let out a sigh of his own, put the document down and his reading glasses atop before he looked at his son with piercing blue eyes, leaning back in his chair.

"What will you do?" he asked, not specifying anything in regards to his question.

Draconis Lucian Malfoy was a smart young man that not many could actually understand the extant of the knowledge not to mention he could read most people within a few split-seconds, but at this very moment, his grey eyes only showed confusion.

"Father?" he asked, voice back to that of his youngest years.

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy let out another sigh as he motioned for his only son and heir to take a seat, watching the boy do so with a straighter than straight back and clear weariness in his eyes.

"You are gay; what will you do now? How will you provide this family with an heir? Shall you marry a witch of high birth for convenience and keep a lover on the side? Will you marry a lover and have a surrogate mother for your heir? Will you stay celibate? Will you take a partner and use potions so that he may bear you a child? Which Draco?"

The boy licked his lips, looking down at his folded hands on his lap. It was clear to his father that while the boy had meant to announce his sexual orientation, he had not been expected to have such questions thrown at him about his future.

"Wha-what are the Purebloods' views on homosexuality, father?" he asked, only staggering at the beginning, gaining confidence as he spoke.

Lucius almost smiled at him, but kept it back so as Draco would not think he was laughing at him.

"While not shunned, it is best to keep it away from the view of all, unless you are wed to that partner. Had I ever considered taking on a male lover, I would have informed your mother of so before keeping the relationship discreet. But I love your mother deeply and do not feel the need to seek elsewhere companionship. This would be something to talk to your wife about before you speak of your vows, as to not make a scandal once she finds out about the affair, because do not doubt it, all affairs come to light one day or another."

Draco looked his father in the eyes for a few seconds before he got up and went to the whisky decanter, pouring two glasses, one for his father and one for himself. The older man accepted his with a smile.

"So, if I were to take up a lover, I can chose to either marry him, keep him under cover or to shame him with a wife upon my elbow while he warms my bed?" he said with distaste, clearly not liking the last idea.

"All hard choices, but it all comes to one conclusion Dragon, you must give the family an heir. I personally do not care how he comes to be, but he must be from you, at the very least. And you know your mother would love to have more than one grand-child, if possible. Being unable to bare anymore after you was a great tragedy for her."

Biting his bottom lip, Draco knew what his father was talking about. Having been raised with two sisters and many cousins had been a joy for Narcissa Black Malfoy, who was almost heartbroken when she was told she could bear no more children after Draco's difficult pregnancy. But she had gotten better with her husband's support and gave all the love she could hope for to her son and more, never letting go in need, which may have spoilt him a bit more than she realized during the years.

"Are men obligated to take potions to fall pregnant?" found himself asking Draco, twirling his glass between his palms.

"It is not impossible, but it is extremely hard. You would need to find a partner whose magical signature is submissive and powerful enough to support a living being growing in your body, as it was not originally designed to do so. And would you chance having someone fall pregnant with your child out of wedlock? The only possible outcome I could see for such a low winning chance would be to marry your partner of choice while keeping in mind a surrogate on the side just in case you cannot conceive, which some in society will take as a slight failure from your part, my son."

Draco relaxed finally in his seat, enjoying being in his father's presence without needing to be a carbon copy of the man. Too rare were the days he could just loiter in his father's office while the man worked, just soaking up his soothing aura.

"You would not reject my being within a relationship with a man then?" he just had to confirm.

"So long as it is not a Weasley, my Dragon. Merlin knows I would never be able to stand a family reunion of that stature," he grimaced, his son sharing his feelings deeply.

"Not to worry father, the one I have within my sights is absolutely not a Weasley."

"Good then! Now that that talk is over with, would you care to tell me how your school year has been? I must say that I have been a rather irresponsible father by not keeping a closer eye on your educational needs."

The blond boy smiled at his father and started to talk excitedly about his fourth year at Hogwarts, making sure to include every little detail he could, from what the classes' contents held to how a certain Potter child had managed to outwit the odds and come out on top of three seventeen-year-old, and also announcing that a certain somebody was back, not that anyone believed him, though Lucius could see that his son did not belittle the Boy-Who-Lived's allegations.

(T-T)

Draconis barely felt the rain drops falling, mingling with his silent tears as he stood over his father's lonely grave.

"You see father, everything ended being in order," he whispered to the grave, placing his hand on top of his eldest child, a young boy of eight years. "You even have more grand-children than we know what to do with. Scorpius will gain the Malfoy title; James-Albus will have the Potter title and Lilith will have the Black one. Whatever title shall we give to Lucian and the oncoming child?" he asked, a sad chuckle coming out of him.

He felt J-A's and Lily's arms tighten around him, the twins of five being very perceptive to his emotions. Having his right arm around them on the other side of Scorpius, he hugged them back, holding back sobs.

"Why did you have to keep on playing these games, father? Why couldn't you admit to what was going on before you died all alone in Azkaban? Was it too much for you to actually meet your descendants? Or was it their sire that you feared so much?"

"Dray, come one. I know you want to stay here longer, but this weather is horrible and not good for the children. When you aren't pregnant and the kids are safely warm, I'll let you linger here as long as you want, even during a thunder storm," sighed his lover and husband, coming to wrap an arm around him while his other held their seven month old daughter.

Draco smiled over his shoulder to Harry James Potter, remembering quite clearly how the man had managed to win his heart completely and fully, to the point of it being undeniable when he asked for his hand, as he managed to make it quite traditional; meaning asking the parents.

(T-T)

Draco felt fear as Harry asked him to trust him before they were apparated in the last place Draco would have wanted to go. Having been sleeping with the Savior of the Wizard World for the last five months did not reassure the blond of the other man's feelings, seeing as they kept the relationship completely secret for both of their protection and still managed to irritate the other with barely a glance at each other, which made for a wonderful make-up sex afterwards.

"Potter?" he asked, resigned to the fact that his lover was most likely about to lock him up like his father for life with no right to visitors.

"Trust me," repeated Harry with a smile and mischief in his eyes, going to the gates of Azkaban and asking to meet with the Dean.

The guard, recognizing Harry without a second glance, rushed off to warn his superior, hyper at having been talked to by such a hero. It wasn't long before they were in the office of the Dean, Draco feeling slightly sick as they passed close to some Dementors, Harry looking slightly pale himself, though he had brought out some chocolate for both to nibble on, which helped greatly, not to mention fill a little craving Draco had been having all day.

"Hi, I know it's against protocol and all, but I'd like to see Lucius Malfoy," immediately demanded the green eyed young man, using his best no-nonsense voice, ready to fight for what he wanted.

"A-are you su-sure, Mr. Potter? Mal-Malfoy is a dangerous criminal and sh-should be left to ro-rot alone in his cor-corner!"

Draco would have killed the man had Harry looked even more murderous at that very moment, taking a step closer to the man and glaring at him with his Avada-green eyes, clearly not looking pleased.

"You'll show us to his cell this instant, got me?"

The Dean swallowed with difficulty before he rushed out of the door with the two slowly following behind him, Harry taking hold of Draco's hand to give it a reassuring squeeze, Draco now really interested in what was going on now, as it was clear he wasn't about to be imprisoned but not understanding why his lover would want to meet with a man who had tried to kill him numerous times, even if it was because he more was interested in the reaction the boy would have than about it being ordered by the Dark Lord he was bound to.

"H-here y-you a-are!" stuttered in fear the man.

Harry nodded, took the keys out of the man's shaking hands and waved him away as he unlocked the door and motioned for Draco to step in before he followed, tucking the keys into his pocket as he closed the door behind them, gaining a semi-privacy.

What Draco saw inside made his heart break. His father, his ever so proud father who would never be seen without being absolutely groomed, sat huddled in a corner, his hair so filthy it was a dull grey with darker blotches of brown in places while his skin was almost transparent and his face so sunk in it was to wonder if he wasn't already a skeleton.

"Father?" he asked, worry in his voice not hidden in the least.

The man didn't look up right away, as if he was hearing an echo rather than the voice that came from the face right besides his own.

"Dra-Draco?" was barely breathed out.

Uncaring of the filth and grime, Draco placed his hands on either side of his father's face and smiled directly into his eyes, making sure the man could see he was real and not some hallucination the man was no doubt suffering from.

"It's me father, your little Dragon. I'm here to see you," he whispered, hugging the man.

Lucius was only able to put one arm around his son, the other clearly being useless as it was bent in different places at weird and unnatural angles.

"Wh-why? D-don't co-come h're. Bad," was whispered into his ear.

Draco moved away, looking over at Harry with tears in his eyes. Harry motioned for him to get up and together, they managed to get the man to sit on the poor excuse for a bed that was in the corner of the room. Once he was there, Harry started to mend him, or at least some parts of him. The arm, while having gained back his proper shape, was still useless, the man not caring enough to use it anymore as it was long dead to him. But at least it bought some color back to his face and some wit to his mind.

"Why are you here, Potter?" asked the older blond, sipping slowly at a beef broth.

"Because I need to ask you a question."

The two blonds raised a brow at this, wondering what could possibly passing by his Gryffindor brain.

"Do ask," gave permission Lucius after a few minutes of him eating.

"May I have your son's hand in marriage?" he asked, clear and loud, so as there would be no misunderstanding to his demand.

Draco felt his eyes about to fall out as he looked at his lover with surprise and a clenched heart, not believing his ears and his very soul hoping it was not a joke. Lucius kept quiet, watching the young man in front of him, a man he had tried to kill when he was still a child, and studying his every emotions at the moment.

It didn't take long before Harry started to fidget, licking his lips and looking away, unable to take those calculating blue eyes for too long, knowing the man was evaluating his very worth at this moment and scared he would not be up to the standards.

"Do you promise to protect and cherish him until the day you die? To love him in sickness and in health? To provide for him and your children, should you have any? To be there for him at any and all times that he may need you, even from those you consider your friends and family outside of him?" asked suddenly and deeply the imprisoned man, eyes still trailed on the black haired man.

Harry looked into Lucius' eyes at that, determination and protectiveness clear in his eyes.

"That and with all of my body, heart and soul. Should I not succeed, than I shall be damned to the darkest recess of hell to suffer by the Devil's very claws an eternity of pain," vowed Harry.

"Then so it be, son-in-law."

Draco could just see the imaginary verbal contract between the two men who meant the most to him in his whole life being written in the air between them, sealing his faith to that of his newly made fiancé.

"Don't I get a say in this?" suddenly felt irritated Draco.

Harry suddenly blushed as he remembered his lover while Lucius raised a brow at his son.

"Any objections?" he asked, amusement clear in his voice.

Draco felt himself blushing also, knowing his father had already guessed his true feelings for the unorthodox hero.

"Of course not!" he hissed, almost pouting.

"Then get out of here and prepare a wedding ceremony worthy of the Malfoy family and that would have simply awed your mother," ordered the man, smirk on his lips.

Smiling, Draco hugged his father before he moved to place a kiss on his fiancé's lips, the man bringing out a ring from his pocket and placing it on Draco's left ring finger; a silver snake that curled around itself three times before it came back atop itself to bite its tail with two green emeralds for the eyes. The universal sigh of infinity.

They were married not a week after, to the complaints of many, but neither cared, for they had the blessing of the only person important left in this world; Draco's father.

(T-T)

Arriving at home after the funeral which they were the only to attend, they fed the children and then put them to sleep, going to their room afterwards. Getting into the shower, Draco felt Harry's arms wrap around his abdomen, gently rubbing at where their next child was slowly growing, only being conceived since two months.

"We never got the chance to go show him the children," sighed Harry, placing a gently kiss atop Draco's head.

"He would have never wanted to see them, not if it meant they would have to go to Azkaban…then again, he wouldn't have wanted to see them unless he was back to his former physical glory. Prideful man, he was," chuckled Draco.

Harry also chuckled.

"Well, at least I hope he got to see the Prophet when Scorpius was born."

Draco almost burst out laughing.

"I'm sure at least the Dean went to show him. After all, his grand-son was the scandal of the century! _'Malfoy having given birth to Potter heir! Unthinkable! Outrageous! Who would have though their wedding wasn't actually a publicity stunt! Malfoy-traitor must have bewitched hero-Potter! Child to be named Scorpius Sirius Malfoy-Potter!'_ Ah, the good days," snickered the blond, having recited some of the headlines in the Daily Prophet after their first son was born.

The same kind of comments came when the twins were born, though it was less aggressive and more contemplative, people wondering how many children they would have and if their relationship was really going as fine as they saw. It was more quiet when Lucian was born as another big scoop was going at the same time; that of the divorce of Hermione Jane Granger and Ronald Bilius Weasley.

Happily married right out of Hogwarts, they got a very ugly divorce as both were cheating on the other and they weren't quiet about how much they hate each other now that they are done pretending being happy after years of pretending.

"Hey," whispered Harry as they got out of the shower and were getting ready for bed themselves.

"Hmm?"

"I got a great name for the next kid if it's a boy," he said with a seductive smile, looking at his husband with hungry eyes at the moment.

"Really? And what would that be?" interest peaked, not only for the name, but also his husband's clear desire for him.

"Well, there is one person we forgot to honor so far."

Draco was on the bed in an instant with Harry over him, the blonde's legs opened with the black haired man between them, their erections rubbing against each other's.

"Well, Sirius is in Scor's name, J-A has Remus, Lils' got Tonks' given name and Lucian holds your ma's name and is slight deformity of your father's. Who do you think we're forgetting?"

Draco was having a very hard time thinking as his lover was slowly nipping and kissing his way down his neck and chest, his hands passing over the skin of his arms and legs without any shame.

"You'll have to help me out here," he managed to gasp out, pulling on Harry's hair to bring his mouth to his own.

"Our next kid's name shall be Tobias," whispered against his lips the Savior. "Toby Severus Malfoy-Potter."

Smiling, Draco made sure to kiss the soul out of his lover, glad to know his Godfather would be honored and be a part of their family forever. But that wasn't for another seven months and they had more pressing matters at the moment.

Mainly their sex life.

The end.

* * *

AN; yeah...that's it. hope you people like it. please review to tell me how cliche it might have sounded.......and yes, those are supposed to be crying faces that separate the scenes...go figure

AN2; BTW, I made an error and wrote that Draco was sixteen, but he's fourteen. thanks EmiY-chan for pointing it out to me, all corrected now ^_^


End file.
